In conventional transportation, transportation vehicle tows trailer from a point of origin to a final destination without driver shifts and without truck exchange. A driver often times does not return home for several days on a cross-country delivery. Conventional transportation means have a variety of inefficiencies. Individual companies, without using expensive postal services, may deliver goods from a manufacturing site to a warehouse or a warehouse to a retail store. Hence, a transportation vehicle, which moves from the point of origin to the final destination and back, is only fully utilized half of the time.